Bound For Glory
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Sequel to 'Love and Wrestling'. After everything that Michael and Mickie have been through so far, they are almost happy enough to move on with their lives. Of course, Bobby Roode is not done with them just yet. MickiexOC
1. A Return To Action

**AN: This is the sequel to the story "Love and Wrestling". Basically this is going to pick up a week after Michael made his return to Slammiversary 2013. What is going to happen on the road to Bound For Glory? Well, here you go!**

**Chapter One: A Return To Action**

The company was buzzing about Michael's return to the ring. It was a terrific night that no one expected.

Well, almost everyone didn't expect it.

Steve Borden (Sting's real name, for those that did not know), knew all along that Michael was going to be returning soon. Hell, Michael told him in person that he was going to be coming back. Where was the answer that Sting did not know. Well, now he knew. Sting sat in the back, and watched as Michael literally beat the hell out of Roode, and all the WCW legend could do, was watch and laugh. Roode deserved the ass beating that he got, and everyone in the back knew it. Sting also had some news for the champ, and he saw him being tended to by the doctors in the back.

Sting waved them off and talked to the champ.

"I take it that you enjoyed that?" Roode said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, more than you know." Sting said with a smile.

"Okay, what do you want?" Roode asked him. Sting smiled, and leaned into his ear. His voice was low and filled with hatred, but the message that he wanted to get across was clear.

"I know what you did, you son of a bitch." Sting whispered. "The ONLY reason that you are not in jail for attempted murder is Michael himself. He is going to handle you himself.

Sting got up, and walked away. In the middle of his stride, he stopped and turned around to face Roode.

"Oh, before I forget." Sting said with a smile. "The Bound for Glory series is coming up soon, and Michael is going to be in it. Rest up, champ, and pray that he does not get to you before then."

The TNA Champion watched as Sting walked off. Steve was right, he was in trouble. What in the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

Michael sat at his lap top, reading his twitter page. He couldn't help but to smile as he looked at all of the messages from his fellow stars. There was plenty of them, and he knew that he had some explaining to do to all of those who were worried about him once he got back to Impact, and he was ready for that test. Most of responses on his Twitter page were ones expressing their shock that he was able to get back in such a hurry, but to be honest, that was just it. He was not supposed to be back. He got back for one thing, honestly, one person.

Mickie James.

He closed his laptop, and looked over towards the bed where she slept. He slowly, and quietly walked over to where she slept, and just stared at her. He almost couldn't believe it. This basically was a dream come true. He knew this woman growing up, and he had a crush on her since that day. Flash forward about ten years, and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She was beautiful, and she was even more beautiful as she slept.

Then he thought about how Bobby Roode was hurting Mickie James, and the thought of the woman that he loved, being badly hurt and himself not being able to do anything about it infuriated him. He literally beat himself back into shape, and went back to the companythat he loved to get revenge on those that did him wrong. He was glad to be back in the ring, and doing what he loved with the wone that he loved the most.

Michael crawled into bed beside her, and smiled. All of this was for the both of them, and now things could not get any better.

He pulled Mickie close to him, and went on to sleep.

* * *

The next day, while Mickie was at the gym, Michael got a visitor. He opened the door, and saw his friend, Allen Lloyd James, AKA AJ Styles, at his front door. He smiled, and invited him in.

"Well, what brings you my way?" Michael said.

"Man, I still can't believe that you are back." AJ said. "Hell, everyone at _Impact _is still talking about what you did to Bobby Roode."

"I did it for me." Michael said sternly. "I literally beat myself back to walking just to get back in the ring, and pay that son of a bitch back."

"I have known you since you won Gut Check, and I also know that there is another reason that you did it." AJ said. "Spill it. I know that you did it for you, but is there a girl in your life?"

"My god, when did this turn into a Lifetime movie?" Michael asked.

"I am being serious. Is there a girl in your life?" AJ asked again.

"All will be told on Impact this week. So be ready for that." Michael answered.

"Are you sure that you can't tell me anything?" AJ asked him once more.

"No." Michael answered sternly once more. "I am going to be back with a vengeance, so be ready for that."

* * *

It was the night of his return, and Michael was feeling really nervous. He had not been backstage at Impact for almost a year now. Everyone backstage came into his locker room, told him hi, and left to go about their business. He sat in his locker room, dressed in all black, from his t-shirt to his jeans, down to his boots. Michael knew what he had to say, and when his time for him to make his way out to the ring, Michael was really nervous.

Mickie walked with him to the ramp, and it was all too obvious that Michael was really nervous.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mickie asked him as he stood at the ramp leading towards the ring.

"Yeah. I am. Nervous as all hell, though." Michael answered. Mickie walked up to him, and rubbed his arms.

"Don't worry. They are gonna give you a hero's welcome." Mickie said. "So, have you thought about what you are going to say?"

"Yeah, I have." Michael answered her. "I am going to tell them what has been on my mind for the last 16 months."

"What is that going to be?" Mickie asked him.

Michael was going to tell her, but his theme music hit. That meant that it was time for him to go out, and make his official return to the company.

"Well, it is show time." Michael said. He gave Mickie a good luck kiss, and walked up the steps. He stood at the entrance to the ramp for a few moments, and then stepped through the apron...

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, Michael is going to tell the crowd what is on his mind, and there is going to be a little confrontation between Michael and Bobby Roode. That is not all, but more is to come, faithful readers.**


	2. The Long Road to Glory

**AN: Michael finally makes his return to **_**Impact Wrestling**_**, and he has a few things on his mind as well. Of course when he decides to speak, it is in so true of words that tell his true intentions.**

**Chapter Two: The Long Road to Glory**

Being gone from wrestling for a long time, you start to miss some things. The roar of the crowd, the adrenaline rush while you walk to the ring as your music plays, and being around the men and women that you grow to call your family. Michael called them his brothers in arms, people that you go to war with, and know that they will have your back at a moments notice.

But the thing that Michael missed the most, was the fans. The roar of the crowd when he stepped through those curtains for the very first time, they cheered for him, but they barely did because he was a greenhorn when he did. Now, he could barely hear himself think as he stood on the entrance ramp to _Impact_, hearing them chant his name, seeing him return to the ring for the first time in over a year, anyone that thought that this was a big moment, was dead on right. He was coming back to the ring for the first time in over a year.

He slid into the ring, and just stood there, looking all around him. They continued to cheer for him, and Michael literally had to fight back tears in his eyes. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he was that emotional. After everything that he has been through, he finally got to come back to the place that he grew to love. After a long time away, he finally got what Steve (Sting) told him that he was going to experience once he got back to the ring, and he felt it as he stood there in the _Impact Wrestling _ring for a few moments, letting the feeling wash over him.

He came back, and he came back home.

* * *

Michael had a mic in his hand, and the first time he put it to his mouth, the crowd cheered him like crazy. They were not going to be quiet enough to let him talk. He leaned against the ropes to let them cheer him for a few moments, and then he decided to move to the center of the ring. Then he began to speak.

"You know," Michael began, "I have been sitting at home for over a year, thinking about a few things. Mostly I was thinking about if I was going to be able to walk again. For those of you that did not see Slammiversary last Sunday, and it should be obvious right now, I can walk, and kiss as just as well as I used to. The other thing that really scared me was that I might not be able to make a living doing what I loved the most, and that was entertaining you fans. The minute that I got the okay to return to wrestling, I came back, and gave one of the people responsible for my accident the ass whooping that he deserved."

"Now that brings me to Bobby Roode." Michael said, he stopped for a moment to hear the boos from the crowd.

After the crowd was done booing Bobby Roode, Michael continued. "Bobby Roode, you and your bitch, Madison Rayne, cost me my chance to compete in Slammiversary, and Bound For Glory last year. I am not going to miss Bound For Glory this year. I promise you, I am going to beat you both when I get the chance. While you are sitting in your homes, ask yourselves this. 'Is this the day that Michael is going to get me?' Bobby Roode, I am going to take your championship, and have my Bound For Glory moment all in the same."

It looked as though Michael was finished speaking, but he had one last thing to say. It was seven words that he was thinking for a long time, ever since he was ran over by a car.

"Bobby Roode, you are a dead man."

Michael dropped the mike in the middle of the ring, and made his way up the ramp.

* * *

Mickie was watching the screen as Michael made his little announcement, and his attentions. He looked as though he was back doing the thing that he loved, and in essence, he was. Mickie was so into watching Michael in the ring, she did not notice Madison Rayne behind her.

"So, I take it that you are into Michael, I assume." Madison said, her voice laced with distain.

"What do you want?" Mickie asked her.

"I think that Michael is too good for you, for one. He should be with someone like me, not that he could measure up to Bobby Roode, anyway." Madison said.

"He is twice the man Bobby could ever be, I should know, for one." Mickie said.

"Funny." Madison answered with a fake laugh. "Just remember, you are still under contract with me and Bobby Roode, remember?"

"Like I care." Mickie said. Madison saw that Michael was coming backstage, and she disappeared quick, not wanting to confront Michael after what he said earlier. Michael saw Mickie standing next to a monitor, and went to his girlfriend.

"Wow, that was heartfelt." Mickie said to him.

"Yeah, it was." Michael said. "I really meant what I said, though. When I get my hand on the both of them, no matter when, no matter where, I am going to get my revenge."

Mickie saw it in his eyes, and he really did mean what he said. She knew that he was going to get them both, but she was worried that he was going to get really caught up in doing so.

"Michael, just promise me that you are not going to lose sight of what is really important to you while you are back. Okay?" Mickie asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"Okay, babe, I won't." Michael answered.

Mickie smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

That worry was gone, for now...

* * *

Madison Rayne ran right towards Bobby Roode's locker room, and ran right inside of there. Roode turned to her, and sighed.

"Did you hear what he said?" Madison Rayne said.

"Yeah, I did." Bobby Roode said with a sigh. Madison looked at Roode in confusion.

"You are acting as though you do not care about this. You do know that he is going to go gunning for us, right?" Madison asked him.

"I know, but I have a plan as to how I am going to deal with Michael, and Mickie at the same time." Bobby Roode said.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Madison asked him.

"Just wait and see, my dear. I am going to get rid of both of them at the same time." Bobby Roode said with a smile.

What does he have in store for Mickie, and Michael?

* * *

**AN: What does he have in store with them, indeed. Now, I have been wondering if I should use Aces and Eights in this story. I am not as of posting this chapter, and that might change in the future. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Cross That Line Part One

**AN: Before this chapter begins, I am going to state this. We are going to skip ahead to about a month or five weeks before Bound For Glory, at least around that time. I had a lot that I wanted to put in this story, but I figured that with my schedule, I would not finish it in time for Bound for Glory 2012. So we are going to skip ahead to the time I mentioned, and now we figure out what Roode has in store for Michael and Mickie James.**

**Chapter Three: Cross That Line Part One**

It was a while since Michael got back into the ring, and needless to say, there was a little ring rust on him. He managed to dust that off by the end of the gauntlet match that opened Destination X that year. It came down to Storm, AJ, and him. Storm and AJ were in the ring, and then Michael came out. He slowly made his way to the ring as those two were looking at him, and then he entered. They were both on him the minute that he got into the ring, but Michael managed to fight them off, and get them away from him. With one quick motion, Michael managed to send AJ over the top rope, and out of the match. That left him and Storm all alone in the ring. Storm ran at him, but Michael hit him with a spine buster. Storm quickly got to his feet, and hit Michael with a spine buster of his own. By luck, Storm managed to get Michael on the apron, and Storm went for the last call Super Kick, and missed, causing him to straddle the top rope.

Michael quickly got into the ring, and super kicked Storm out of the ring, causing himself to win the match. Michael stood triumphant in the ring, winner of the Battle Royal, and 20 points in the BFG series. Michael celebrated a few moments more, and slid out of the ring, and left to head to the back.

* * *

Once he got to his locker room, he saw Mickie standing there waiting on him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss.

"Congrats on the win! Keep it up, and you should main event Bound for Glory!" Mickie said.

"Thanks. It feels good to get back into the ring." Michael answered.

"You are going to get back into it. It might take a while but you will get back into it." Mickie answered.

"Alright, I got a match next. So I will see you later okay?" Mickie said.

"Okay." Michael smiled as she left his locker room. Michael just smiled, and watched the rest of the PPV. It was going to be a good one, and he was really glad to be back in wrestling, even though there was a black cloud hanging over he and Mickie James.

* * *

It was the _Impact _after _Destination X 2013_, and as the current Knockout Match between Mickie James and Gail Kim went on, TNA Champ Bobby Roode and Madison Rayne made their way to the ring. Roode hit Mickie James with the TNA Championship, and knocked her out. Within seconds, Michael Harris hit the ring. Roode and Rayne were in the stands by the time that he hit the ring. He did not go after the two, but his concern was for MIckie James, who laid motionless in the ring. Michael, along with some referees, helped her back towards the training room where she was going to get worked on.

Oh yeah, he was going to get them back.

* * *

Michael walked backstage to the doctor's office, and saw Mickie being tended to by the doctor's there. Sting was there as well, and saw Michael walk in. Mickie looked over at him, and smiled. Sting pulled him to a corner, and whispered to him.

"She has a minor neck injury, and she is going to be sent home for a few weeks." Sting told him. Michael sighed as it was obvious that she was not seriously hurt, but Sting's words confirmed his suspicions.

"Alright, I am just glad that it was not a concussion." Michael said. Sting nodded, and he knew what was on Michael's mind.

Sting pulled him into the hallway to speak to Michael further, and Michael knew what he had on his mind, and what this little conversation was going to be about.

"Look, I am telling you this right now. I know that you want revenge on Roode and Madison Rayne, but I am warning you, if you interfere in any of there matches..." Sting warned.

"You are going to do what?" Michael glared at the legend.

"Just take what I said into your mind." Sting said, leaving the locker room.

Michael sighed, and looked towards his girlfriend. It was getting late, so he figured that he should get her home.

* * *

So, the week after Roode's title attack on Mickie James, Mickie herself was sitting at home, watching the weekly _Impact. _Mickie watched in her living room as Madison Rayne took on Gail Kim. Madison was about to win, but Michael's music hit. Madison looked towards the ramp, waiting for Michael to show up. Mickie saw that he came from the crowd, and dropped her in the middle of the ring. The ref did not see it, and Gail got the easy win.

In the middle of the show, Sting came to the ring, and called out Michael. After a moment or so of waiting, Michael made his way out to the ring. Sting wondered what would bring Michael to attack Madison Rayne like that. He already knew why he did it, but why would he do that even after he warned him. Michael just stood there as Sting continued to talk to him.

"I can't believe that you defied me after I warned you not to interfere in any of Roode's and Rayne's matches!" Sting told him. "Now I either have to fine you, or to suspend you!"

Then, right when Sting was either to suspend him or fine him, Michael hit him with a spinebuster. Michael stood over Sting, and gave him a friendly wave, then left the ring as if nothing happened.

Mickie sat there in shock. Well, to be honest, it was not a real big surprise that Michael did that. From Michael's side of the issue, Michael sees that Sting is trying to protect Madison Rayne, and Bobby Roode from Michael, but that was not going to satisfy anyone, and what Michael did was proof of that. She just wondered what was going to be the fallout of Michael's current actions.

* * *

**AN: Well, in the next chapter, Michael will face consequences for his actions, and that means either a fine or suspension. When things for Michael and Mickie are looking up, something unsuspected happens in their own home. What happens? Wait and find out!**


	4. Cross That Line Part Two

**AN: In the last show, Michael did somethings that might, or in this case (SPOILERS) will get him suspended. Just when things could not get any worse, Mickie gets a very unwanted visitor while she is home alone...**

_**Other Note: I am disregarding timelines to get this finished before Bound For Glory 2012. Basically, as the story goes on, Michael would have won the Bound For Glory series, and things will go on from there. **_

**Chapter Four: Cross That Line Part Two**

Dixie was in her office at _Impact_, and Sting was in front of her. They were talking, and the conversation is about Michael and Bobby Roode. Their feud was escalating at a very frightening, fast, and high rate, and that was putting it lightly. Michael vowed that he was going to leave Bobby Roode the same way that Roode left him, over a year ago. That was a very bad sign, knowing how that whole scenario went, and how it will end. With the way that Michael was acting, and what he did already, he was more than capable of doing just about anything, and will do anything.

"Steve, I am stumped. I have no idea what we are going to do." Dixie said. "I want to show Michael that we mean business about this situation, but what can we do that will get the message across without putting the company at risk?"

"Beats me." Sting said. "I know that he is a good guy, and he is an up and coming star with the company, but you are right. We really have to do something or we are going to lose both stars, Mike and Roode."

"I know that we have to something, but what can we do that will send a message to Michael without being in danger of legal action?" Dixie asked Sting.

"Simple. Do something that will satisfy Michael and Roode." Sting answered. "We are in agreement, though. Roode does not deserve to skate on anything. Bobby Roode deserve the ass whooping that he is getting and deserve."

"Yeah." Dixie agreed, just as a knock at the door came. "Come in."

AJ Styles, dressed in his tights, boots, and a t-shirt came in.

"Alright, I am not going to say much and waste your time. I know who and what you are talking about, but I need to say my piece real quick." AJ Styles said.

"Okay, what do you have to say?" Sting asked him.

"I am not saying don't suspend him, but think about it carefully. What will suspending him do, really?" AJ Styles said. "He won the Bound For Glory series, and he is in the main event of Bound For Glory with nothing that can't take that away. Basically, what I am trying to say, is not only will suspending Michael be a bad decision, is it worth the backlash that is going to happen?"

Sting and Dixie looked at each other, then back at AJ Styles. He was right, but what else are they going to do? They had to do something before something terrible happened, and they made their decision.

It was not going to be a very popular one, though.

* * *

It was later in the night, and their was a _Knockouts _match that was going on. Madison Rayne was going against ODB. Madison Rayne managed to get the win by holding ODB's tights. Madison Rayne went about the ring celebrating, then Michael appeared from the crowd, and gave her his finisher right in the middle of the ring. Madison laid motionless for the rest of the time that Michael was there. He stood over her, and raised his hands in victory.

At this point, Sting and Dixie stood at the top of the ramp. Michael saw them, and walked right to them. He glared at the both of them for a few moments. He acted as if he was going to do something. He did not do anything, and walked right past the two of them, right towards the back and backstage. It was as if he did not have any bad feelings about what he just did. Something bad was definately coming...

* * *

It was the end of the show, and Dixie and Sting were in the ring. They both made comments about Michael's actions and told the rest of the world, including those that were watching, that they made their decision about what they were going to do. Just as they were going to tell the world what their decision was, Michael's music hit, and he appeared on the ramp, with a sledgehammer in his hand. He slowly walked down the ramp, and got in the ring. He snatched the mic from Dixie, and spoke loud and clear.

"I see that you have a decision about my career, and I figured that you should give me the news about it face to face." Michael said.

Sting was silent for a few moments, and then spoke. "What you did cross the line man. Attacking Bobby Roode, yeah okay, I let that slide. Laying hands on me? That pissed me off, I admit. But I thought to myself, 'Hey, maybe I should have stepped back and let it go.' The last straw was when you went and did that to Madison Rayne. That showed us that something had to really be done."

Sting handed the mic to Dixie, who spoke next.

"It was a hard decision to make, but until we have decided that you are no longer a threat to the entire company, we have decided to suspend you indefinately." Dixie said.

A roar of boos came from the crowd, and Michael's expression changed to one of pure rage.

"I am going to ask you one time, to please reconsider." Michael said in a low tone.

"You heard our decision, and the answer is no." Dixie said. Michael smiled, and let out a smile chuckle.

"Well, now that that is out in the open, and that your answer is no, all I have to say is this." Michael said.

Michael kicked Sting in the gut, and hit him with a piledriver. Michael stood over him, and gave him a finger, the dirty one mind you. He turned to Dixie and literally got in her face. He glared at her for a few moments, and left the ring.

Now that he was gone again, now he has to wonder what else is going to happen.

* * *

Mickie shut off the television, and sighed in annoyance. Michael just got suspended, and she knew why he had to be suspended, but she knew that there was going to be really bad circumstances for everyone involved, herself included. Mickie sighed, and got up from the couch to enter the kitchen.

Mickie heard a noise from the living room, and returned to the living room to see what that was.

She got a big surprise when someone called out her name.

"Hello, Mickie." An all too familar voice called out to her. She turned around, and saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here!?" Mickie screamed.

"Finishing some business..."

* * *

**AN: Okay. Someone unwanted has entered the home that Mickie and Michael shares. This plays into the scene that is going to unfold next time, and with only two more chapters left, this is only going to get even more personal. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	5. This Means War

**AN: Michael comes home to find a horrifying surprise when he gets there. To makes matters worse, Bobby Roode decides to air out his dirty laundry on air at **_**Impact Wrestling**_**. Then this whole rivalry gets a lot worse.**

**Chapter Five: This Means War**

It was a horrible evening. Michael hated that he got suspended because of Bobby Roode. He was sitting at home, laughing, and having a good time because Michael was gone from the show. He was not going to be gone forever, and he knew that he was going to be Roode sensless at _Bound For Glory_. As of right now, he was just glad to get home and see Mickie James to tell her what happened. Speaking of Mickie, he did not hear from her as he was at the show. Michael was slightly worried about that. He wondered what could of happened at home. He chalked it up that she was probably was asleep at home during the show.

Michael sighed as the plane landed in Richmond. He hoped everything was alright.

* * *

Michael arrived at home, and noticed that the lights were off in his home. To Michael, he thought that Mickie was probably asleep. He quietly opened the door, and dropped the stuff at the door. He flicked on the lights, and saw the house was an absolute wreck. It looked as though a twister hit the place. It looked as though a desperate struggle took place there. His shock about the state of the house turned to a feeling of worry and concern.

"Mickie!? Mickie!?" Michael called out, looking through the house in a frantic way. Michael returned to the living room, and hear slight moaning. Michael slowly made his way to the kitchen, and found Mickie. She was badly beaten, and her face was bruised and cut up. She was in a bad position. Michael leaned down, and cradled her in his arms, tears streaming down her face. During all of this, he called an ambulance, and held her as she was rushed to a nearby hospital.

* * *

Mickie opened her eyes, and looked around to see where she was. She remembered being beaten severely in her home, and blacking out due to the pain, but how she wounded up in the hospital was far from her memory. Then she remembered Michael calling out her name, and seeing him cry as she held him close. That must be how she wounded up here! Michael came home and found her there. Thank god for that! She thought. Mickie noted that Michael was near her, asleep in the chair beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. Mickie took the hand, and gave it a squeeze. Michael opened his eyes, and saw Mickie smiling at him.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" Michael whispered at her.

"Like hell." Mickie said. "Thank god that you found me when you did."

"Do you know who attacked you?" Michael asked her.

"No idea. It all happened so fast. I came into the kitchen, and he just blitzed me. I tried fighting back, but I had no chance." Mickie said, crying again. Michael kissed her forehead.

"Shhh. It is going to be okay." Michael said. He hugged her close, and just wondered what, or who caused all of this.

* * *

Time went on, and it was Thursday before they knew it. Michael sat down with Mickie, and was watching TV. He noticed that it was almost Nine in the evening, and he decided to switch it to _Impact Wrestling _to see what was happening. They watched as Bobby Roode made his way to the ring. He demanded a mike, and he got it. Mickie and Michael shared a look before they realized that this was bad news. VERY bad news.

"Well, it seems that Michael is not here for whatever reasons. I have some news about his past that I have decided to share with all of you." Roode said with an evil smirk on his face.

"There is something that Michael did not tell you about his past. Some things that Dixie Carter and Sting knew about, but decide to let slide." Roode said, continuing on with his speech. "It seems that Michael had an older sister. An older sister that has passed on for whatever stupid reason. But that is not what I am out here talking about. It seems that his older sister had a friend. A friend that took him in when his older sister died. Now, Michael and that friend, who is female, by the way, and Michael, are sleeping with each other. That female that I am talking about, is a _Knockout_ in this company. Who is that female, you are wondering?"

Roode waited for a few moments before making his big reveal.

"Mickie James." Roode said. "Mickie James is sleeping with her late friend's little brother. Michael, no need to thank me, and also, no need to thank me for paying her that, 'little visit' last Thursday, either."

With those last words, he left the ring, and smiled as he did so.

Mickie shut off the TV, and looked at Michael. He was shaking with anger, he was that mad.

"Michael?" Mickie asked, trying to get him to talk to her. Michael stood there, shaking, being really angry at Roode.

"I am going to kill him." Michael said, his shaking voice all too obvious that he was dead serious about what he was talking about.

* * *

Bobby Roode was walking backstage, and he ran right into Sting. Sting was not smiling but Roode was. Sting glared at him, and his anger changed into a slight smile.

"That was really funny." Sting said with a slight smile on his face. He was being sarcastic, of course.

"What? What is it?" Roode asked.

"I was sitting back here, thinking about how I could punish you. Then I thought about it, and it came to me." Sting said with a smile.

"What did you do?" Roode asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I lifted Michael's suspension, and he is going to be here, next week." Sting said as Roode had a look of horror on his face. "See ya, CHAMP."

Roode slumped to the ground, absolutely frightened about the news that he just received. He was a dead man, that was for damn sure.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is going to be the last one. That means that it is going to be Bound For Glory next, and the showdown between Bobby Roode and Michael. What is going to happen at the biggest PPV of the year? Wait and find out!**


	6. Bound For Glory 2013

**AN: This is it. After everything that Michael has been through, he finally gets his hands on Bobby Roode at Bound For Glory. Afterwards, Michael has a big surprise for Mickie, and it is one that will change things for good between them. Wait and see what she is talking about...**

**Chapter Six: Bound For Glory 2013**

Michael could tell by the tone of his voice, that Sting was nervous about talking to him. Sting called him and told him that he was reinstated and that he wanted him back in the ring this Thursday. Sting told him that he had a big surprise for him once he got there. Michael wondered what that meant. Michael gave him a silent and heartfelt thank you, and hung up. Michael contemplated not going back to Impact, but Mickie urged him to go, so he went. He sat in his car, backstage as the show went on, then he noticed that Dixie was in the ring, talking to the crowd.

"I have an important announcement about the main event for Bound For Glory. For that announcement, I want Michael Harris to join me out here." Dixie said.

Michael did a double take. She wanted to talk to him? Why? Why should he give a shit what she had to say?

"Mike." AJ said, appearing at his side.

"What?" Michael said back.

"Dude, go and talk to her." AJ said.

"Why should I? She is the reason that everything happened to me and Mickie." Michael shot at him.

"No, Roode being a complete asshole is." AJ answered. "Going out and talking to her isn't. Besides, maybe it will be good news."

"Fine, fucking fine." Michael said. He got out his car, and made his way to the ring.

Michael sighed as his music hit, and walked out, and quickly got into the ring. Michael took a mic, and stared directly at Dixie Carter.

"Michael, I am sorry about what happened to Mickie, and for what Roode did last week." Dixie quickly said. "I am not going to punish him, because I have decided that you are going to give you the priveledge of doing that at Bound For Glory this Sunday."

Michael gave her a glare as if it was to say 'what the hell are you talking about'?

"Let me explain." Dixie continued. "I know that you want to beat the hell out of Bobby Roode, and I am going to let you do it. Your title match against Bobby Roode this Sunday is going to be No Holds Barred." Dixie announced. Michael smiled, but it disappeared quickly before Michael spoke. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Bobby Roode is a dead man." Michael said quickly. He dropped the mic in the ring, and left. Almost as if nothing happened at all.

* * *

Roode was scared to death. Michael was in the building, and so was he. The TNA Champion was walking to the ring, and every few moments, he would look over his shoulder, and through the crowd to see if Michael was going to make a play on him. Their match at Bound for Glory was now No Holds Barred, meaning that they were going to basically fight until one of them cannot stand anymore. Roode knew that Michael was going to take it so far, but how was he going to win the match with a man like that on his case. He was on edge all night, and it did not help that he watched his (Roode's) match from the ramp.

He had the sledgehammer in hand, but he did not come down and use it. Michael just stared, and as soon as the match was over, he left. Roode sighed, and wondered what in the hell was going on in his opponent's mind? Something that was not good for him, that is for damn sure.

* * *

The night was over, and Roode wanted to get the hell out of there before something bad happened. Something bad in this situation usually meant Michael getting him. Of course, with the luck of Roode being the way it was, that is exactly what happened. Once Roode got to his car, Michael jumped him, slamming his head in the front door of his car. Roode sat on the floor, and Michael sat right next to him.

"This is only a taste of what I am going to give you Sunday." Michael hissed in his ear. "After what you did to me, and especially Mickie, I am going to make your life a living hell..."

Roode flinched as Michael left the champion sitting on the floor, contemplating what he was going to do now...

* * *

_**Unknown Cemetary, **_

_**Richmond, Virginia**_

Before things got underway, Michael decided that he had to pay a visit to his older sister's grave. Michael wondered what Marie would have thought, now that Mickie and he were together. Well, that was a conversation that he was glad that he would not have to have, because that would cause friction between all of them.

On the other hand, Marie would be happy, that her little brother found someone that she could trust, and that he loved deeply.

As the dark wind blew through the cemetary, he wondered what his life would be like, now that both he and Mickie were professional wrestlers, and Michael was mere hours away from the biggest night of his life.

"Sis, Me and Mickie are really happy together, and I am going to try and make you proud." Michael said, tears going down his cheeks.

"I love you, and I miss you." Michael said. He kissed the tombstone, and slowly walked away. Now he has to put a game face on, because now it is time for Roode.

* * *

_**Bound For Glory 2013**_

_**Richmond, Virginia**_

Michael never was more nervous than he was at that very moment. He was about to walk to the stage of the biggest PPV of the year for TNA. This is what he was working on for over a year to get back to, and now he was finally going to do it. Seeing as how he was the hometown guy, Roode made his way out first. Granted he was the champion, but this was something that Michael waited for, for almost 16 months now. Michael soon heard his music hit, and with a quick sigh and a deep breath, he stepped through those ropes...

* * *

It was strange, but Michael had this strange feeling as he stood there on the stage at Bound For Glory. He missed this feeling last year because of the attack, but now he was finally getting his chance at revenge, and his chance to finally be in Bound for Glory. Michael got into the ring, and stared right at Roode.

"For everything that you did to me and Mickie, this is your pennance." Michael said. The bell rang, and the match started.

* * *

Mickie could only watch as the brutal fight between Bobby Roode, and Michael raged on. Both were bloody, and neither wanted to give an inch. They were on their knees, just exchanging blows, that went on until Roode got an edge, and knocked Michael down to the mat. Roode then grabbed a chair, and went to hit Michael with it, but Michael kicked Roode right where it counted, and got to his feet.

Michael saw where the chair was, and got Roode into position to where he was going to finish off the champion. Michael grabbed Roode quickly, hoisted the TNA Champion up, and drove him head first onto the chair with a piledriver.

Roode was motionless, and Michael, with what little strength he had left, draped an arm across Roode's lifeless figure. The entire audience in Richmond, Virginia counted in unison.

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3...!**_

No sooner after the final three count came in, the crowd erupted into cheers. Michael got to his feet as the ref gave him the TNA World Title. Michael climbed to the ropes, and held the title up high. The roars came in so loudly, and genuinely. Michael had tears in his eyes, and he quickly jumped into the crowd, and celebrated with the fans there as well. Mickie could only watch as Michael stood there and cried with the title in his hands.

Vindication, that is what they were both feeling...

* * *

Michael was sitting in his hotel room, holding the TNA title in his hands. He really was happy that he was the champion, but his family that was no longer here could not revel in the champion that he was now. Michael still was a little sore that he was now over his fight with Roode, but he knew that the fight with Roode was far from over, he had to finish him for good, but that was a thought for another time.

Just as Michael was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock at his front door. Michael sighed, and went to see who it was. Boy, was it a surprise to him.

"Mickie." Michael said happily.

"Congratulations!" Mickie said happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a deep kiss.

"Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you especially." Michael answered.

"I take it that you are a little sore, after that fight you were in." Mickie said.

"I am." Michael said. Mickie noted the tone in his voice, and it was obvious that there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked him.

"The thing is, back when Roode ran me down, that night, I intended to ask you something. Something very important." Michael said. He looked down and away, not looking her in the eyes. Mickie knew that whatever Michael wanted to ask her must be important, because when he was a teen, whenever he got like he was now, he really was worried about the reaction.

"Babe, what is it?" Mickie asked him. Michael got down on one knee, and pulled out a little black box. He opened it, and a ring caught her eye. Mickie felt tears going down her cheeks, happily.

"Mickie James, will you marry me?" Michael asked breathlessly. Mickie was silent for a few moments, and Michael really got frightened when she did not speak. Mickie pulled Michael to his feet, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes, I will marry you." Mickie said. Michael smiled, and hugged her tightly. This was a happy moment that the two would never forget.

After everything that they have been through, finally there was a happy ending, for now at least.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I plan on doing another story about this couple, as of what it is going to be about? That is still up in the air. Anyways, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
